Scooby Doo Hypnosis
by Techtron
Summary: Freddy decides it 's time to take his relationship with Daphne to the next level, so he goes to Velma to ask her about diamond rings. After talking with her he decides it would be best to go the Coolsville jewelry store and pick out one. But things take an unexpected turn as they look at the rings.


I do not own Scooby-Doo, or any of the characters in the show. The nephew of the clown from "Bedlam Under the Big Top" is an OC of mine

Scooby Doo: Hypnosis

Freddy decided it was time to take his relationship with Daphne to the next level, but since he didn't know much about diamond rings he decided to ask Velma for advice. He went to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Velma.

"It's me. Freddie. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Velma got up, opened the door and let him in. "What's on your mind Freddy?"  
"Well I think it's time to take my relationship with Daphne to another level. So uh, what do you know about diamond rings?"

She told him about the different ways diamonds are cut, as well as the different styles of rings there were.

"I think I need to see them in person. You know Daphne better than anyone else, so why don't we go to the jewelry store and you can help me pick out something there."  
"Okay Freddy."

Instead of taking the Mystery Machine they took Freddy's car. They arrived at the jewelry store, got out of the car, then went inside. A salesman there recognized them. _There's two of those meddling kids that sent my uncle the "Hypnosis Clown" to prison. Everyone knows that Freddy likes Daphne, so why is he here with Velma? I'll find out what they're up to before making my move. It's a good think my uncle taught me hypnosis._ Out loud he said "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah." Said Freddy, "We're looking for a ring."  
"Congratulations! You two make a fine couple."

"Oh no, it's not for us." said Velma. "I'm just here to help him choose the right one because I know what the girl he has in mind likes."

 _Now I know what to do._ The salesman thought to himself. "All right then. Do you see anything you think might be a good ring?" Velma looked at the rings for a moment then chose one. He opened the door to the jewelry case, and took the ring out. As he was putting it on the felt he "accidentally" dropped a gold coin on the counter.

"Sorry. That's my lucky coin. It helps me make sales. See how shiny it is?" he said moving it back and forth in a rhythmic motion. "Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do what you are told.

You two are deeply in love with each other this is true.

Your hearts tell you the one you came here with is _the_ one for you.

Freddy, to prove your love for Velma is the real thing,

You're going to buy her an engagement ring.

Then I suppose

You'll propose.

Velma I don't have to guess

I _know_ you'll say yes.

When you hear me say thrice

You'll take my advice.

Now listen to me

And awake on the count of three.

One. Two. Three."

After waking up Freddy asked Velma what she thought of the ring the salesman had taken out.

"I think it's too flamboyant. Let's go for something simpler."  
"Choose one you like, Velma."

Velma pointed to one, and it was taken out. "Simple, yet elegant. A nice choice."

"What do you think Velma?"  
"I like it."  
"Good." Freddy picked up the ring, got down on one knee in front of her, slid the ring on her finger, and asked "Velma my love, will you marry me?"  
Velma gasped. "Oh Freddy, you come to me claiming to want me to help you find a ring for Daphne, when it was me you really had in mind." Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she continued. "Freddy I walked into one of your traps with both eyes wide open. But in answer to your question: Yes Freddy, I will marry you."  
"All right!" said Freddy as he got up. He wrapped his arms around Velma tightly, and gave her a long kiss.

"Congratulations!" said the salesman. "That's thrice that's happened. Would you like some advice?"

"Sure." They said.

"There's a wedding dress store near here, as well as a wedding planner. You could get everything done in one trip."

"That's a great idea!" said Freddy. "Where's the store and the planner?"

The salesman told them where to find the two places, then gave them one of his business cards. He rang up the ring, then wished them good luck as they were leaving.

The wedding dress store was within walking distance, so they walked hand in hand to it. They were greeted, and told the sales lady they had just gotten engaged, and the salesman at the jewelry store told them this store was nearby, so they decided to come in and find a dress.

Since it was supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding Freddie decided to occupy himself elsewhere.

It took a while, but eventually Velma found a dress. While she was deciding on a dress she got a call from Daphne wondering where she and Freddy were. Velma told her they were busy and would explain everything when they got back. While Freddy was waiting on Velma he got a call from Daphne. He told her the same thing as Velma, then ended the call. After she was done at the dress store she called Freddy to let him know she'd chosen a dress, and now they could go to the wedding planner. They decided the bridesmaids' colors would be orange, it would be held in the Rose Garden at Coolsville Park, since they wanted Scooby Doo to be in the wedding, and they didn't think any church would let them have a dog in the wedding. While they were discussing the details, Daphne again called them. Velma answered and told her they were busy, and would explain it all when they got back. After she hung up she and Freddy turned their cell phones off so they wouldn't be bothered anymore. After they were done, they headed back to his car, walking hand in hand.

"What do you think Daphne will say when we tell her we're engaged?" asked Freddy.

"She'll be shocked, maybe even hurt, but she'll have to accept the fact we're in love, and engaged."

When they arrived back at Mystery Inc.'s headquarters they found Daphne waiting for them.

"Well it's about time you two got back! What were you doing that took so long?" she asked as she went up to greet them. She noticed they were holding hands, and noticed the ring on Velma's finger. "What's going on?"

"Daphne you need to sit down." Said Freddy. "We've got something very important to tell you."

They went into the living room and sat across from each other.

"Okay. I'm sitting down. Now tell me what's so important. But judging by the ring on Velma's finger I have an idea of what it is."  
"Well Daphne, Freddy came to me saying he wanted to take his relationship with you to the next level, and asked me about diamond rings."

"So she told me about the different types of cuts there were, and the different kinds of rings. I told her I needed to see them in person. So we took my car to the Coolsville jewelry store."  
" _That's_ where the biggest surprise of my life awaited me. Freddy asked me if I saw a ring I liked. I pointed one out to him, and the salesman took it out and placed it on the viewing cloth."  
"That's when I blew her mind."  
"Freddy took the ring, got down on one knee in front of me and proposed. I could hardly believe it. I told him I thought he was looking for a ring to give to you, but instead he was looking for a ring to give to me. I also said I walked into one of his traps with both eyes wide open. But if he went to all that trouble just for me, I knew he was serious. So I said yes."

"I then got up, put my arms around her tightly, and kissed her. Then the salesman congratulated us, and told us there was a wedding dress store and a wedding planner nearby. That way we could get everything done in one trip. So we figured why not?"

"I then chose out a dress, then I called Freddy. After he arrived we went to the wedding planner. It's going to be in the Rose Garden of Coolsville Park, the bridesmaids will be wearing orange, Scooby's going to be the ring bearer, and Shaggy will be the best man."

"Who's going to be the Maid of Honor?" asked Daphne.

Velma grinned real big. "You Daphne. Who else would I want as my Maid of Honor but my best friend?"  
"Okay Velma. How could I turn down my best friend?"  
Velma went over to hug her friend. "Thank you Daphne. This means the world to me."

Daphne returned the hug. "You're welcome Velma. There's no way I'd turn you down for such a special occasion."

After they were through hugging Daphne asked if they had a card with the salesman's name on it. Freddy took it out and handed to her. "We've had a long day," he said stretching. "I think we need to retire. We'll see you in the morning. OK Daphne?"

"Sure guys. Goodnight."  
After they left Daphne looked at the card. "M. Esmerize. M. Esmerize. Mesmerize! They were hypnotized! I need to go down there and see if I can get him to snap them out of it!" She got up to go talk to Shaggy. She went to the kitchen where she found him and Scooby whipping up some crazy concoction. Upon seeing her Shaggy said "Like hi Daph! Want to try our latest dish? It's got a little bit of everything we could find in the fridge. It's delicious!"

"Reah. Rericious!" echoed Scooby.

"No thanks. We need to talk Shaggy.'

"About what?"

"Fred and Velma."  
"What about them?"  
"They're engaged."

"I must be hearing things. I thought you just said Fred and Velma were engaged."  
"I did."

Shaggy and Scooby fainted. Daphne took the bowl they'd been eating out of and threw it on them. "Wake up you two! This is no time to be sleeping on the job!"

They opened their eyes and sat up. "Like did I dream it or did you just say Fred and Velma are engaged?"  
"Yes and no." Seeing them about to pass out again she yelled at them. "Stay awake you two! This is important!"

They managed to stay awake, so Daphne told them what Fred and Velma told her, and told them about the business card Freddy gave her.

"So like what can we do about it.?"

"I want you to go down to the Coolsville jewelry store with me. Maybe we can get him to snap Fred and Velma out of it."  
"Uh-Uh, no way am I going down there."

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"  
"No."

"Two?"

"No."

"Three?"

"Make it four."  
"Okay, four. Two now, and two tomorrow."

She tossed two Scooby Snacks to Shaggy, and two to Scooby.

The next day Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby went down to the Coolsville jewelry store. Daphne told Scooby to wait for them. Hopefully they would come back out with the villain who had hypnotized their friends. Then Daphne and Shaggy went inside. Once inside they asked for M. Esmerize. He came over to them and asked how he could help them.

"Some friends of ours were in here the other day and purchased an engagement ring. When we saw the ring we decided to come down here and get one for us."

 _It's the other two meddling kids who helped put my uncle behind bars. Now to finish what I started._ "Well congratulations! Do you see anything you like?"

Daphne spotted a ring she liked, and asked to see it. As he was putting the ring on the view cloth he 'dropped' his gold coin. "Oh I'm sorry. That's my good luck coin. I carry it with me everywhere I go. See how shiny I keep it?" he asked as he started moving it in a rhythmic motion. "Watch the pretty coin of gold and you will do as you are told." He told them the same thing as he did Fred and Velma, only this time Daphne was going to propose to Shaggy. After he woke them up he asked them if they'd like to look at a man's ring. They said sure. Daphne saw one she liked and asked to look at it. He took it out and handed it to her. She took it, then took Shaggy's hand and put it on his finger. "Shaggy I know the man usually proposes to the woman, but I want to be different. Shaggy my love, will you marry me?"  
"Like of course Daph!"

She embraced him, and they kissed.

"Congratulations! That's thrice that's happened! Would you like some advice?"  
"Sure"

"There's a wedding dress store nearby as well as a wedding planner. You two could get everything done in one stop."  
"That's a great idea!" said Daphne. "Come on Shaggy, we've got some more shopping and some planning to do."

She paid for the ring then they left to go to the wedding dress store. When they stepped outside and saw Scooby waiting for them, they thought it would be unfair to leave him in the car while Daphne was shopping for a dress, and planning their wedding.

"What should we do about Scooby?" asked Daphne.

"Let's call Fred and Velma to get them to pick him up."

"Good idea Shaggy!" she pulled out her cell phone and called Velma.

"Hey Daphne what's up?"  
"Well Shaggy and I brought Scooby down here to the Coolsville jewelry store because for some silly reason we thought you and Freddy had been hypnotized into believing you were in love with each other. But we were wrong. We ended up getting engaged, and now we're going shopping for a wedding dress and then we're going to the wedding planner. We don't want Scooby to be cooped up in a car all day. So can you two come and get him?"  
''Sure thing Daphne. We'll be there soon."

After she was done talking to Daphne, Velma explained the situation to Freddy, who agreed to go get Scooby.

"Scooby there's nothing going on in there, so it looks like we brought you down here for nothing." Daphne told him. "Shaggy and I have some other things to take care of while we're down here, so instead of leaving you cooped up all day I called Velma. She and Freddy are going to come and pick you up. Here's some Scooby Snacks for your trouble." She opened up her purse, took out two Scooby Snacks, and gave them to him. They waited for Fred and Velma to arrive before Daphne went to the wedding dress store.

After Fred and Velma arrived they congratulated Daphne and Shaggy on their engagement, then Daphne asked Velma if she'd stay and help her choose out a dress while the guys took Scooby walking around. After the others left Daphne and Velma got down to the business of choosing a dress. Daphne was a lot choosier than Velma, but she finally settled on one. She then asked to see Velma in hers. Velma put it on and came back out. "What do you think of it?" she asked her friend.

"You are going to look so beautiful in it! But I think it needs a little tailoring. Here's what I have in mind. Off the shoulders a little bit, more of a neckline, and tighter in a few places. You are going to like this dress made just for you. Freddie's eyes will light up when he sees in you in it." They discussed it some more and told the people at the store what they wanted done to the dress. Afterwards Daphne called Shaggy and told him he could come back. She had chosen her dress and now they had a wedding to plan. They then went to the wedding planner. It was going to be in the Coolsville Park Rose Garden like Fred and Velma's. The bridesmaids would wear purple (naturally), but it would be bigger than their friends' wedding. She wanted professional musicians, ice sculptures, a five layer cake. While listening to the details Shaggy felt like an afterthought, but she was paying for everything, so he couldn't complain. Of course there was going to be _lots_ of food there to take care of Shaggy's and Scooby's appetites. After they were done Daphne took Shaggy out to eat as a way of apologizing to him for making him wait so long. "Thanks Daphne. I know you love me, and you know I love you, but you also know about my appetite."  
"How could I forget? That's the one thing about you no one could ever forget."

While this was going on Fred and Velma took Scooby back to Headquarters where they waited for Daphne and Shaggy.

After Shaggy and Daphne were done eating, they went back to Mystery Inc. Headquarters. Once they went in they saw Freddy and Velma waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got home." Freddy said in a mockful parental voice.

"Yes." Chimed in Velma. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"Well what can we say?" Answered Daphne. "Even love doesn't conquer Shaggy's appetite. You know how easily he gets hungry. And sometimes not even Scooby Snacks will fill him up. Or at least fill him up enough. I think it's impossible for him or Scooby to get totally full."

They all laughed after she said that.

"Well this has turned out to be quite an eventful two days." Said Freddy.

"I'll say." Said Daphne. "First you and Velma get engaged, then Shaggy and I get engaged."

"Yeah, and as smart as I am even _I_ can't figure out love."  
"Like no one can Velma."

"Shaggy that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said."  
"Like thanks Velma." He said, then yawned. "It's been a long day gang. I'm ready for bed."

They all agreed to that, then headed off to their respective rooms. The future was going to be a lot different than any of them ever imagined.


End file.
